


A Day In The Life of a Skeleton

by AbleGabriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Frisk (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, F/M, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Toriel (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: All Sans wanted to do was take a walk and look at the stars from the hole at the edge of the ruins. Now, he has to take care of a eight month old baby. A Human Baby no less.Ah Jeez...What was he gonna tell Papyrus?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	A Day In The Life of a Skeleton

The moon, the Sun, and the stars. The sky. Nowhere in the underground were any of the monsters able to see the sky. Nowhere except a single hole in the cavern’s roof all they past the ruins and the beginning of the cavern.

That’s where Sans had found himself today, under the only spot in the underground open to the sky. He leaned against the wall of the cavern and stared up at the stars. It was night time up there, as well as down here. Normally he’d be on late night sentry duty on a wednesday like today, but he honestly needed a break. From work, and especially from the weed’s damn cycle of resets.

He couldn’t be bothered with it all today, and just went for a walk. He didn’t stop to say hi to the woman behind the door, even though technically he’d gone past the door. Just with a shortcut. Sans stared up at the sky and watched as the stars went by.

“Maybe one day...all of this will stop. Maybe one day, Everyone can see the stars again.” Sans said to himself. He looked down to the ground and chuckled. “Doubtful. But it doesn’t hurt to hope, even a little I guess.”

He stood up from his leaned position and stretched his back. “Welp. I spent enough time here. Guess I should start heading back.” He said to himself as he turned around and began walking away.

That’s when he heard it. Even though it was faint, he could still hear it well. 

The high pitched crying and screaming of a very young child. Coming from above. Sans looked back towards the hole in the cavern.

“The hell is that? Where’s it coming from?” Sans spoke as he strained his vision as best as he could to try and spot whatever was making the noise.

After a few minutes, he faintly heard someone say “Good riddance!” 

His eye sockets widened as he realized what was happening. His suspicions were confirmed barely a moment later as he saw a figure walk up to the edge of the cavern and throw something inside. His soul felt heavy as he heard the crying grow louder, which meant the source was coming closer.

“That asshole just threw a baby down here!” Sans said in shock. Who on earth could do such a horrible thing?!

He ran over to where he could barely make out the figure of the infant and used his blue magic to catch it the moment he could safely. 

The baby stopped falling as Sans turned their soul blue. He carefully brought the baby towards himself before grabbing it out of the air. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he sunk to the floor, holding the baby in his arms.

“Jesus….what the fuck just happened?” He mumbled to himself. 

He held the baby out and got a look at it. The baby was a girl by the looks of things. She had pretty blue eyes and brown hair. She was looking right at Sans’ face. She touched his face and giggled a bit.

“Heh. Am I that interesting to you? A bonehead like me?” Sans quipped.

The baby began giggling like she perfectly understood his pun. 

“Heh. I like ya already, kid.” Sans said with a wink.

The skeleton slowly stood up, making sure the baby was comfortable in his arms. Sans’ mind was racing now as the full situation finally processed in his mind.

He was holding a baby. A human baby. One that was tossed away like nothing by her parents. He had just witnessed that happen. This baby he was holding was the seventh human soul that they needed to break free from the underground.

But….she was a god damn baby! Sans wasn’t about to kill a baby for any reason at all! He wasn’t some sort of demon!

He had no idea what he would do now. He definitely couldn’t tell Asgore about this. He didn’t think the king would kill a baby, but he couldn’t rule anything out now.

What should he do in this situation. He knew a decent bit about taking care of babies thanks to his past with Papyrus so maybe he could…

Sans’ eye lights went out completely, leaving his eye sockets dark. Papyrus! What in the fuck was he going to tell Papyrus?! 

“...I’m so boned.” Sans groaned.

He began to slowly make his way through the ruins, keeping himself deeply buried in thought. He couldn’t just leave and disappear, he’d never do that to Papyrus. He could tell Undyne or Asgore though, and that would spell all kinds of trouble.

His mind suddenly came screeching to halt when he thought of something. The Flower. What would he do if he found this baby? Should he even care? It was all going to reset eventually anyway. No. He couldn’t let Flowey find this child. He’d try to steal her soul and that would spell all kinds of disaster.

If things kept up like usual, he’d just have to keep making sure he was here each time the flower reset.

Then it hit him.  _ Could  _ Flowey reset anymore? Humans are supposed to have a lot of determination. Did this baby have more than Flowey?

Sans quickly checked what kind of soul the baby had. It was red. The color of Determination. Sans sighed in relief. So the baby definitely had the reset power now, which was still a bit of a problem, but nowhere near as much of a problem as Flowey. Sans would just have to keep the baby in check and teach her proper control and stuff like that.

The skeleton groaned a bit. He was seriously going to raise another child. The baby poked Sans’ cheek bones.

“Da! Da!” She babbled happily.   
  
Sans could feel his soul beat strongly. “....This kid is too cute.” He said before he continued walking down the ruins.

As Sans entered the next corridor, a couple of Froggits bounced over to him. They noticed the baby in his arms and could see that she was a human. They seemed ready to attack.

Sans’ left eye glowed blue as he glared down at the Froggits. “Beat it.” He grunted.

The Froggits croaked and hopped away. Sans sighed before he continued walking. As he got further into the Ruins, he realized he’d eventually reached that lady’s home.

“Ah jeez…” He grumbled to himself.

What did he do with her? Should he tell her? She made him promise to keep a human safe if they ever came through the ruins, so she’d probably be okay to tell. 

As Sans walked through the ruins, the baby in his arms fell asleep. This was probably for the best the skeleton thought.

Eventually, Sans found himself outside the woman’s house. He had teleported past the house, and had hoped to teleport back without the woman finding out, but things had most certainly changed now. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

“Here goes nothing.” He said to himself.

Sans knocked on the door and stood back, waiting for her to open it. The skeleton heard some heavy footsteps come from the left side of the house. He heard as the woman unlocked the door. The skeleton braced himself for anything.

He was greeted by a lovely motherly boss monster with a very confused and concerned expression. 

“Heya lady. Bet ya didn’t expect me to come from the front door.” Sans greeted.

“Oh! It’s you! This IS quite the surprise!” Toriel said, her body language becoming much more relaxed. “How did you get here?” She asked.

“Long story.” Sans said. “Probably not as long as this lil’ thing’s story is, though.” He continued, holding the baby up for Toriel to see.

Toriel gasped in shock. “Is that...a baby?” She asked, not wanting to believe what she saw.

“ ‘Fraid so, lady. A human baby that was abandoned by her parents.” Sans said, his eye sockets going blank as he thought back to what he had witnessed.

“Are you sure she wasn’t just lost?” Toriel asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“I saw it happen.” Sans sighed.

Toriel was silent as she stared at the sleeping baby in her friend’s arms. “How could someone just….” She trailed off and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Please, come in, friend.” Toriel said as she opened the door all the way for Sans.

The skeleton walked inside, making sure that the baby didn’t wake from the motion. “Thanks for letting me in. Was getting kinda bonely out there all on my own.” Sans said with a wink.

Toriel stifled her laughter in an effort to keep the baby asleep. “I have an old crib in the storage closet. You can put her there while I put on some tea so we can...talk.” Toriel said.

“Heh. Sure thing, lady. If you don’t mind the trouble of a skeleton you barely know coming in with a random human baby.” Sans said bluntly.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Toriel said before she headed to the kitchen.

Sans walked to the other side of the home and opened the storage closet. He found the crib Toriel was talking about, and decided to just levitate to the living room. Once he was finished with that, he gently laid the baby down in the middle of it.

“Kid’s a heavy sleeper.” Sans commented.

Toriel came out of the kitchen moments later carrying a tea tray. She walked over to the dining table and waved Sans over.

The skeleton took the seat across from Toriel and grabbed one of the cups.

“So, I uh...I think it’s time we introduce ourselves.” Toriel said as she sat down.

“I think so too. Guess I’ll go first.” Sans said before he cleared his throat. “The name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. I like puns, being lazy, and hot dogs. I live with my younger brother, and I’m a Sentry for the Royal Guard. Though I don’t really care or want to capture anyone that doesn’t do anything wrong.” Sans said.

Toriel smiled as Sins introduced himself. “It seems funny we’ve known each other for so long, yet we’ve never shared our names with each other.” Toriel said with a smile.

“My name is Toriel. I’m the caretaker of the ruins. I like baking, reading, and puns as well. I sometimes take walks to the edge of the ruins, to check if any humans have fallen down.” Toriel said. “Tonight though, it seems you were way ahead of me.” The boss monster chuckled.

“Heh...yeah. Sorry about that. I just wanted to see the stars, didn’t expect all this to happen.” Sans sighed.

“How DID you get to the edge of the caverns without me noticing? I would have seen if you came through the door. I’ve been in my chair reading for the past few hours.” Toriel asked the pu loving skeleton.

“ ‘Suppose I do owe you an explanation about that.” Sans said before disappearing from Toriel’s view.

He rested his arm on Toriel’s shoulder from behind. “I can teleport, as you can see. Though I prefer to call it ‘taking shortcuts’.” Sans said before walking back to his chair.

Toriel looked rather amazed. “Wow. I don’t think I ever met a skeleton with the ability of teleportation before.” Toriel said before she took a sip of her tea.

Sans shrugged. “Yeah, well, I’m not exactly your run of the mill skeleton.” He said with a grin.

“You sure do seem like it. You probably have a...skeleton more stories to tell.” Toriel said with a smile.

“Haha! Nice one!” Sans chuckled before drinking some more of his tea.

They were silent for a few moments after this before they both looked over at the baby. “...What do you plan to do with her, Sans?” Toriel asked the skeleton.

“I dunno. I’m not gonna give her to Asgore if that’s what you’re asking. I was planning on raising her, but I’d have to keep her a secret from a lot of people. And it’d be tough balancing everything I already do with secretive child care.” Sans grumbled, placing his chin on the table.

“Is that why you came to me? Do you want my help?” Toriel asked.

“...yeah. I think it’s safe to say….I need your help.” Sans said, looking up at the boss monster.

Toriel gave Sans a smile and patted his head. “I’ll do everything I can to assist you, Sans. Child care is my specialty.” She said happily.

Sans gave her a weak smile back. “...thank you, Tori.” He said happily. At least he had somebody’s support in this situation.

“It’s getting pretty late. I think you should stay here for the night.” Toriel told the skeleton.

Sans sighed and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I’m too tired to walk or teleport home. I’ll have to text Papyrus.” He said with a yawn.

“I’ll prepare the guest room for you, Sans.” Toriel said before she stood up and walked away.

Sans pulled out his phone and began texting his brother.

‘Hey Paps. Sorry, but I won’t be making it home tonight. I’m crashing at a friend’s place. I’ll see you in the morning, bro.’ He texted.

A few minutes passed before his phone dinged with a response from Papyrus.

‘Okay, as long as you’re safe, brother. Love you.

‘Love ya too, Paps.’ Sans responded.

* * *

Sans and Toriel were asleep, and the baby was sleeping soundly just down the hall from the bedrooms. There was one other in the home that was awake, however. One that neither skeleton nor boss monster was aware of.

This person was a ghost. A ghost of a dead ten year old child that had recently reawoken. They stared at the baby their soul was connected to.

_ “I wonder if you even know I’m here.”  _ The ghost said as she watched over the sleeping baby.  _ “I don’t know if you ever will.”  _

She thought back to the first thing she saw when she awoke as a ghost. It was from the baby’s view. The smell of alcohol coming from the baby’s so called father as he threw her into the pit that led to the underground. She remembered feeling the baby’s fear. She remembered...a lot of things.

She stared at the house that was the spitting image of her childhood home, yet something was different. Off. She knew what it was. It was the lack of...her. And her brother. And her father.

_ “What happened after the plan failed? What did I do?”  _ The ghost said as she hugged her knees.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she thought of all the things that could’ve happened because of her stupid plan.  _ “....what did I do…” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of hopefully a decent amount. I have some big plans for this story, but I have a horrible track record of following through.
> 
> I plan do do my absolute best to get this story, as well as Surface Tale, and another project I have cooking, through to the end.
> 
> For anybody that reads this that also read my other story Surface Tale, do not worry, that one isn't cancelled. Chapter 7 is well underway. I'm at a scene that I need help with to write, and I'm trying to get that help.
> 
> In the meantime, I decided to write out the first chapter of this story, which has been on my mind for awhile.


End file.
